


Pet Overseer

by Jathis



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nobleman Rochus decides to train a pet for his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Overseer

**Author's Note:**

> Abel and Annette belong to my friend Hanabakemono

He was a beautiful specimen. He was one of the older Overseers but still he kept his body fit and healthy, still as desirable as if he were one of the young ones again. His moans and whimpers underneath his mask made Rochus shiver in anticipation and the Noble smiled at the way the Overseer’s trapped erection wept precum at times, the organ straining and needy against the ring that kept it erect and present.

Money could buy whatever the Noble wanted and he had decided to give his friend Annette a gift of her own toy to play with on her birthday. He had noticed the way the woman looked at some of the Overseers and decided that she should have one as a pet. A few coins and bottles of elixir given to the right people ensured that the Overseers did not come looking for their missing brother.

The capture was swift and he had the man brought down into his cellar, stripped naked save for his mask. His arms were tied behind his back and his legs were kept wide apart, ropes tied around his ankles to keep them there, forcing him to sit with his cock on display. He was stroked into hardness before a ring was slipped on to keep it there, his mask only lifted up slightly to expose his mouth, allowing him to be gagged with some cloth to keep his shouts and threats muffled.

Annette’s birthday however was still a few weeks away, giving him ample time to play with the Overseer and ensure he was submissive to her. Rochus was disappointed to discover that the Overseer’s throat was overly sensitive and that he could not use him for oral pleasure but found that tormenting him still brought pleasure.

The Overseer whimpered softly under his mask when he saw Rochus step down the stairs into the cellar, shaking his head feebly in protect, mewling as he tried to close his legs. “Easy,” Rochus whispered, smiling as he approached the other, standing between his spread legs, looking down at him. “What are you so afraid of, hm? Afraid of being hurt?”

He smiled at the way the other mewled, looking down at his straining cock. “In a few more days you will be presented to your new owner,” he said, lifting up his cane, teasing the man’s cock with the tip of it, making him shudder at the sensation of cold silver against warm flesh. “Are you going to behave yourself?”

The captive whimpered and nodded his head quickly, trembling as Rochus bent over, removing the ring from his erection. He gasped and cried out against his gag, grunting as the Noble gripped the shaft with a gloved hand, starting to stroke him at an achingly slow pace. The Overseer had never touched himself before, too afraid of breaking the Code to even try it and this Noble touched him so freely and easily…

“Cum,” Rochus commanded. He smiled when the captive obeyed after a few more strokes, nodding in approval. He milked him dry before lifting up his mask to reveal his mouth, removing his gag and offering his cum covered hand. “Lick it clean.”

Timidly the Overseer obeyed, tongue lapping at Rochus’ hand. He blushed as Rochus cooed in approval, whimpering as his head was patted as if he were a dog.

“Good boy. You’ll make a perfect gift,” Rochus praised. He removed his hand once it was clean, replacing the gag. “Your cock gets to rest until you’re presented to her. Don’t want you spent before she gets her fun, eh?”

He could only mewl in answer, bowing his head miserably as he was left in the dark again.


End file.
